


In Your Eyes

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drown Malcolm Reed Month, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm drowns in Jonathan's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: written in honour of Drown Malcolm Reed month  


* * *

Warmth surges over me  
As I see those green eyes  
So full of joy at seeing me  
So full of the unspoken vow  
That binds us together  
Even now  
As we face adversity

Honour, loyalty and strength  
Shine from those eyes of yours  
Bringing light into my dark world  
Bringing me hope  
That we can find happiness together  
Even now  
As we face adversity

Rapture fills my heart and lungs  
As I see those green eyes  
So full of passion at seeing me  
So full of the unspoken love  
That binds us together  
Especially now  
As we face uncertainty

Courage, friendship and integrity  
Shine from those eyes of yours  
Lightening my very spirit  
Lightening the heavy load  
That I carry around with me  
Especially now  
As we face uncertainty

Joy drowns me in its embrace  
As I see those green eyes  
So full of promise at seeing me  
So full of the soon to be spoken vow  
That will bind us together  
Any moment now  
For an eternity

Love, honour and commitment  
Shine from those eyes of yours  
Bringing to me a sense of rightness  
Bringing me hope  
That we can find happiness  
Together now  
And for an eternity


End file.
